Un embryon ?
by House-Huddy-Lisa
Summary: "Vous savez, les échographies ne sont pas vraiment contributives, il faudrait faire d'autres examens" "C'est bon arrêter de faire le docteur, dites moi ce que vous voyez!" "Je n'en suis pas certain mais je dirais que vous êtes enceinte Cuddy."
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde !

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire en 3 chapitres, dont le dernier chapitre sera posté dimanche, si tout vas bien. Je vous explique, dans le dernier épisode on peut sentir que House aurait aimé avoir ce bébé que Stacy lui tend dans son hallucination (Je me trompe ?) et du coup je me suis demandée à quel moment la possibilité d'une grossesse aurait pu apparaître dans la saison 7 (Oui avec Cuddy pas Stacy soyons sérieux!).

Me voilà logiquement partie dans une alternative de l'épisode 15.

J'espère que ça vous plaira :)

Ciao ;)

* * *

Janvier :

"Je voudrais faire une échographie" Demanda Cuddy à son interlocuteur.

En entendant le ton inquiet de sa patronne et amie Wilson lui proposa de procéder à l'examen toute suite. Ils se retrouvèrent 10 minutes plus tard dans une salle d'examen libre.

"Je veux bien vous la faire mais expliquez-moi d'abord" Demanda l'oncologue.

"J'ai remarquée que j'avais du sang dans mon urine ce matin. J'ai fais des examens pour ma vessie, ils ne montrent rien mais j'ai peur que le sang viennent d'ailleurs. Il faudrait que vous jetiez un coup d'œil" Expliqua Cuddy en s'allongeant et en relevant le haut qu'elle portait. Wilson mit en route l'appareil et commença l'examen, passant en revu tout les organes dont le sang pouvait venir.

"Vous avez une jolie peau" Signala Wilson pour combler un silence lourd.

"Merci… Hey! ça va pas non ?" Cuddy l'avait remercié par automatisme avant de vraiment faire attention à la remarque de l'oncologue.

"J'ai pensé que ça serait grossier de ne pas en faire la remarque, excusez-moi"

"Traitez-moi comme vos autre patients" Demanda simplement la doyenne

"D'accord" Il se reconcentra sur le moniteur un moment avant de regarder Cuddy à nouveau "Ne me dites pas que vous rentrez le ventre !?" S'exclama-t-il

"Non" Répondit-elle innocemment, Wilson la regarda avec un regard insistant, il savait qu'elle rentrait le ventre.

"Vite avant que je fasse un malaise !" Céda-elle. Wilson se moqua quelque instant avant de reporter son attention sur l'échographe. Quelque chose dans l'utérus de la doyenne venait d'attirer son attention.

"Wilson ?" Demanda-t-elle inquiète quand elle remarqua l'air de son médecin.

"Vous savez, les échographies ne sont pas vraiment contributives, il faudrait faire d'autres examens"

"C'est bon arrêter de faire le docteur, dites moi ce que vous voyez!"

"Je n'en suis pas certain mais je dirais que vous êtes enceinte Cuddy."

Cuddy le regarda incrédule. Elle ne pouvait pas être enceinte. C'était aussi simple que ça, elle ne pouvait pas être enceinte. Elle n'y était pas arrivé lorsqu'elle le voulait, pourquoi y arriverait-elle maintenant qu'elle ne le souhaitait plus ? De plus , avec House, ils se protégeaient toujours enfin … presque toujours.

Wilson tourna le moniteur vers elle pour qu'elle constate par elle-même. Et effectivement Cuddy pu voir un minuscule embryon, aucun des deux n'étaient gynécologue mais ils savaient reconnaitre un embryon quand ils en voyaient un. C'était encore petit certes et un examen interne lèverait tout les doutes mais à l'endroit ou c'était, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Elle se lassa retomber sur la table d'osculation. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait pouvoir faire ?

Elle avait voulu tomber enceinte, plus que tout au monde. Elle avait tout essayé et même plusieurs fois, elle y avait perdu beaucoup de temps, d'argent et de larmes aussi. Perdre cet embryon et perdre Joy était les choses les plus horrible qui avait pu lui arriver et elle ne voulait plus revivre ça, jamais. Elle était comme ça, quand quelque chose lui faisait peur elle l'enfermait derrière des portes et ne les rouvrait plus jamais. C'était un mécanisme d'auto-protection en quelque sorte. Mais maintenant que cette porte était fermé, elle ne voulait plus l'ouvrir, elle ne voulait pas tomber enceinte. Elle ne voulait donc pas de cet enfant.

"Je vais programmer une IVG, merci Wilson" Elle baissa son t-shirt se leva et quitta la pièce. Wilson lui attrapa le poignet avant qu'elle ne sorte.

"Je pense que House à son mot à dire la dessus" Wilson protègerait toujours , Cuddy aurait du s'en douter.

"Ne vous en faites pas Wilson, je vous assure qu'il sera de mon avis" Elle fît volte face et quitta la pièce. House accepterais que Cuddy pratique une IVG? Wilson n'en était pas si certain. Il connaissait son meilleur ami , il voyait comment il jouait avec Rachel, comment il prenait soins d'elle. Et pour lui il n'y avait aucun doute, si l'occasion de former une plus grande famille avec Lisa se présentait, House sauterait dessus. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire House aimait les enfants en réalité et souvent les enfants l'aimait bien aussi, il suffisait de regarder Rachel, ou n'importe quel enfant qui passait en consultation, House les faisait toujours rire, distribuait des sucettes, … Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir plus Wilson couru jusqu'au bureau de House avant que Cuddy ne fasse une bêtise.

Depuis son bureau, House vu Wilson arriver en courant et entrer en trombe dans son bureau. Le diagnosticien leva les yeux vers son ami pour l'inciter à parler mais Wilson lui fit signe d'attendre le temps qu'il reprenne sa respiration.

"Tu sais le marathon c'est sur le terrain d'athlétisme d'en face Wilson pas ici"

"Cuddy…" Articula l'oncologue , les mains sur les genoux. Décidément descendre 3 étages et traverser 2 étages complet en courant n'était plus de son âge.

"Quoi Cuddy ?" House s'inquiéta automatiquement, vu qu'il savait la doyenne malade depuis ce matin.

"Elle est enceinte."

"QUOI ?!" S'exclama House, il s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Il n'avait remarqué aucun signe de grossesse pourtant il passait beaucoup de temps à la regarder.

"Je viens de lui faire une écho."

"Tu en est sûr ?" Wilson se contenta d'hocher la tête.

"Attend, pourquoi c'est toi qui me le dit ?" Demanda House.

"Cuddy est partie…"

"Je pari qu'elle est déjà partie acheter de la layette" Coupa House sur un ton las, il se souvenait de comment était Cuddy quand elle faisait ses FIV, elle ne devait plus se sentir à l'heure qu'il est.

"Non, elle est partie programmer une IVG."

"Mais … Mais pourquoi ?" S'étonna House.

"Je ne sais pas, mais je pensais que tu voudrais être au courant" Un peu sonné, House se leva sans rien dire. Il se dirigea lentement vers la porte, il était comme au ralenti. Cuddy était enceinte, elle était enceinte de lui. Ils allaient avoir un bébé, tout les deux. Ces phrases tournaient à toutes vitesse dans sa tête. Quand tout a coup ça fît tilt.

"Oh mon dieu l'IVG !" S'exclama-t-il pour lui-même, il accéléra enfin le pas jusqu'au bureau de la doyenne.

Quand il arriva elle était au téléphone.

"14h30 demain , très bien. Merci Dr Henry"

"Si c'est pour l'avortement tu annules toute suite " Coupa House avant qu'elle ne raccroche

"Wilson?" Demanda-t-elle en raccrochant, bien que ce n'était pas vraiment une question.

"Tu n'as pas pensé une minute que je pourrais avoir envie de donner mon avis peut-être ?"

"Mon utérus, mon avis" Répondit-elle plus méchamment qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

"Mon sperme, mon ADN!" S'exclama-t-il en retour "J'ai le droit de donner mon avis il me semble!"

"Tu veux donner ton avis sur quoi ? Le méthode d'avortement peut-être ?" Cuddy était convaincue que House ne voudrait pas non plus de cet enfant. Après tout il avait plus de 50 ans et toutes forme d'engagement en général le faisait fuir.

"On peut pas y réfléchir cinq minutes avant de le tuer ?"

"Pourquoi faire vu qu'on connait la réponse." Se borna Cuddy en se reconcentrant sur son travail.

"Il y a peut-être la possibilité que moi je veuille garder cette enfant ! Même si ça à l'air de te passer largement au dessus de la tête !" S'énerva-t-il, il détestait quand elle se montrait aussi borné et têtue. Il quitta la pièce en claquant la porte laissant Cuddy perdue, elle n'avait même pas envisager qu'il ne soit pas du même avis qu'elle.

Cuddy ne voulait pas de cet enfant, cependant elle ne pouvait pas ignorer que House était parti de son bureau très en colère et elle rangea un peu sa fierté pour aller lui parler et prendre son avis en considération. Au bout d'une demi-heure de recherche elle le trouva sur le toit.

"A ce point là ?" Demanda-t-elle, quand il allait sur le toit c'est qu'il était vraiment, vraiment en colère. Il tourna la tête vers elle mais décida de continuer à l'ignorer et reporta son attention sur les toits de Princeton.

"House, excuse-moi. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu pourrais vouloir autre chose"

"Pourquoi ça ? Tu sais que j'aime beaucoup Rachel pourtant, pourquoi je ne voudrais pas d'un autre enfant ?"

"House, c'est différent tu sais"

"Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il serait de moi ? Parce que j'aurais des responsabilités envers lui ? Parce que ça nous lierait définitivement ? Et si c'était ça que moi je voulais ?" Dit-il en se retournant enfin vers elle.

"Vraiment ?" S'étonna Cuddy

"J'en suis pas certain. Mais je pense que oui, j'aimerais que tu réfléchisses."

"Je sais pas. Ca me fait si peur…" House la regarda étonné, de quoi pouvait-t-elle bien avoir peur ? Elle avait déjà Rachel, elle savait qu'elle ferait une bonne mère… A moins qu'elle n'est pas confiance en eux, en lui.

"Tu penses que j'y arriverais pas ? "

"Non, bien sur que non tu es génial avec Rachel. C'est de moi que j'ai peur, je veux pas m'y attacher, je veux pas le perdre, je veux plus souffrir à cause de ça, plus jamais" Expliqua-t-elle. House ne pu résister à son air triste et l'a prit dans ses bras.

"Mais cette fois on est deux Cuddy. Tu ne sera plus seule"

"J'aimerais tellement être un hippocampe" Devant l'air interrogatif de House elle s'expliqua "TU porterais l'enfant, je pourrais partir en courant et revenir quand je serais prête" House ria à la métaphore de sa compagne et la sera un peu plus contre lui.

"Réfléchis-y s'il te plait" Dit-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Cuddy avait peur, elle était même terrorisée mais House avait l'air de vouloir y croire. Il avait fait tellement d'effort pour elle, pour être avec elle , la désintoxication ,l'hôpital psychiatrique. En change de tout ses efforts elle pouvait bien essayer. Au pire il serait là pour elle et au mieux … ça elle ne préférait pas y penser, les faux espoir elle en avait eu sa dose.

"D'accord je vais essayer"

"Tu vas y réfléchir ?" demanda-t-il , il n'était pas certain de comprendre ce qu'elle était réellement prête à essayer.

"Non, je vais annuler le rendez-vous, je veux essayer, pour toi"

"Merci"

"Tu me remerciera quand tu ira me chercher de la glace à la vanille à 3 heure du matin un dimanche" Blagua Cuddy pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Février:

Cuddy arrivait maintenant à la fin du premier mois de sa grossesse et c'était à croire que l'embryon comprenait qu'il n'était pas trop désiré et qu'il voulait le lui faire payer. Tous les pires symptômes de grossesse, elle les avait.

Les nausées matinal étaient très violentes la rendant malade pendant plusieurs heures tous les matins. Un petit déjeuné avant 11h était hors de question sous peine de finir dans les toilettes. Elle qui aimait un café bien noir le matin, maintenant c'était hors que question rien que l'odeur de celui de House la faisait vomir, elle avait dû se mettre au lait chaud. House qui se sentait un peu coupable, attendait d'être à l'hôpital pour boire le sien maintenant. Et elle avait la même réaction pour d'autres aliments, comme le chocolat, les haricots rouges, l'odeur de la soupe au poireaux, les champignons ou encore la noix de coco. Cuddy n'acceptait plus de réunion à l'extérieur et les organisait toutes à l'hôpital car elle avait peur de ne pas trouver une sortie de secours pour vomir si jamais un participant sortait un bounty ou buvait un café. Au moins au ppth tout était sous contrôle.

Sa poitrine lui faisait très mal, elle prenait du volume et ça plaisait beaucoup à House mais depuis quelques jours même les massages de ce dernier ne la soulageaient plus. Le moindre effleurement lui faisait mal. Ca lui rappelait l'époque de ses 13 ans , au début de la puberté quand la poitrine se développe et que dormir sur le ventre devient douloureux.

Dormir … ça aussi c'était devenu un problème. Dans les deux premier mois, les femmes enceintes sont souvent fatiguées c'était dû au changement hormonal et Cuddy en tant qu'endocrinologue le savait mieux que personne. Mais elle, elle dormait tout le temps quand House rentrait vers 20h Cuddy était déjà au lit, elle avait dû reculer l'heure de son réveil de 5h30 à 7h et souvent après midi elle devait d'accorder une sieste si elle ne voulait pas tomber sur ses dossiers. A croire que toutes les hormones dont elle s'était gavée quelques années plutôt pour tomber enceinte s'était accumulées dans un endroit et venait de se libérer , décuplant ainsi les effets d'un début de grossesse normal.

Mars:

Le deuxième mois de grossesse n'avait pas été de tout repos pour Cuddy, heureusement pour elle, arrivait maintenant le 3 eme mois. Et il signait la fin de la majorité de tout ses symptômes gênant. Cuddy n'était toujours pas emballée par cette grossesse. La dernière fois elle avait perdu le fœtus à la fin du premier trimestre, alors elle ne se faisait toujours aucun espoir. House lui par contre, on ne le tenait plus en plus en place. Cuddy avait du le menacer d'abstinence pour qu'il ne le révèle pas à tout le monde. Et cette menace lui avait fait assez peur pour qu'il demande à Wilson d'en faire autant. Ce matin là Cuddy travaillait sur des dossiers savourant le fait d'avoir pu prendre un petit déjeuner sans le vomir 5 minutes plus tard. C'était devenu tellement impossible ces derniers temps qu'elle était presque fière d'elle. C'est House qui comme à son habitude , la déconcentra.

" 12 eme semaines !" Annonça-t-il , sans même le temps de saluer sa compagne

"Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles ?" Demanda Cuddy sans même relever les yeux de son dossier, à tout les coups il avait du gagner un pari avec Wilson, ou battu un record personnel.

"De toi ! Tu en es à 12 semaines de grossesse" Cuddy releva les yeux un peu étonnée, il comptait ? A vrai dire elle, elle n'y faisait pas vraiment attention.

"Super, merci pour l'info. Je peux retourner bosser maintenant ?"

"Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Ca veut dire que tu dois passer la première échographie!" S'impatienta House.

"House j'ai pas le temps pour ça maintenant on en parle ce soir, j'ai un rendez-vous dans 10 minutes"

"Ben justement …" Commença House.

"Ne me dit pas que tu l'a annulé !?"

"Non! Rassures-toi, j'ai fait mieux!" Cuddy le regarda, attendant qu'il développe.

"J'ai déjà pris rendez-vous chez ta gynéco dans 15 minutes et ton rendez-vous de cet aprèm est un rendez-vous bidon. C'est Chase qui a appelé ton assistante ce matin."

"Attend, tu l'as dit à Chase ?"

"Mais non, il crois que je voulais te libérer pour une partie de jambe en l'air" Comme si l'explication coulait de source. "Aller Cuddy, je savais que sinon tu viendrais pas. Maintenant tu n'as plus d'excuse" Vaincu Cuddy se leva prit ses affaires et lui suivit jusqu'à la voiture.

Le choix de garder sa gynécologue habituelle , c'était Cuddy qui l'avait fait . Elle préférait quelqu'un qui connaissait son dossier et ses antécédents. Et surtout elle ne voulait mettre personne de l'hôpital dans la confidence.

"Tu es nerveuse ?" Demanda House dans la voiture, en voyant que sa compagne n'avait pas détaché ses yeux de la vitre depuis qu'ils étaient parti.

"Non."

"Excité ?"

"Non"

"Impatiente ?" Tenta à nouveau House

"Non House ! Je veux retourner travailler c'est tout." Cuddy fuiait ce genre de sentiment comme la peste. Elle ne voulait ressentir ça, elle en souffrirait encore plus après. Elle se sentait comme un enfant qui va chez le dentiste, voilà comment elle se sentait. Elle avait peur et voulais que ça passe vite. Après 10 longues minutes de silence, ils arrivèrent enfin, la secrétaire leur fît signe de s'assoir, le Dr Henry allait bientôt les recevoir.

"Lisa Cuddy" Appela enfin le médecin. Cuddy et House se levèrent et rejoignirent le cabinet. "Bonjour, asseyez-vous, je vous en prie" Le médecin prit d'abord quelque nouvelles de l'état de santé de sa patiente, elle procéda à un examen de contrôle basique et ensuite invita Cuddy à aller s'allonger.

"Très bien, nous allons commencer" Signala-t-elle en mettant l'échographe en marche, elle appliqua le gel sur le ventre encore plat de Cuddy et y plaça enfin la sonde. "Très bien, tout me semble parfait " Dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Elle tourna l'échographe vers eux.

House savait que c'était pas facile pour Cuddy, alors il posa la mains sur son épaule pour la soutenir.

"Parfais ?Parfais?" demanda Cuddy plutôt incrédule, elle qui s'attendait au pire depuis le début.

"Parfais, parfais" Répondit la gynécologue en rigolant. "Votre fœtus fait maintenant 45g et mesure un peu moins de 10 centimètres. Et vous pouvez voir que c'est bras et ses jambes sont déjà développé" Expliqua-elle en indiquant sur le moniteur 4 petits membres. "Je suppose que vous voulez un souvenir ?"

"Oui" Répondit House devant l'absence de réponse de sa compagne.

Cuddy s'était répété ça en boucle toute le reste de la journée, son fœtus était parfais. Elle ne voulait toujours pas s'en réjouir mais elle avait déjà moins peur ce qui était un grand pas en avant. Le soir même quand elle s'endormit elle accepta la mains de House sur son ventre.

Cette nuit là et toutes les autres de la semaine, elle fît d'horrible cauchemars. Elle rêvait qu'elle allait faire une deuxième échographie et qu'il n'y avait plus aucun fœtus, disparu. Elle rêvait qu'elle était en réunion et qu'elle sentait le sang couler le long de ses cuisses. Elle rêvait qu'elle voulait aller réveiller son enfant dans son berceau mais qu'il n'y était plus. Elle faisait ces rêve toutes les nuits, la plus part du temps elle ne se réveillait pas, c'était House qui la réveillait parce qu'il l'entendait pleurer dans son sommeil.

Il s'en voulait beaucoup, il se sentait un peu coupable. C'était lui qui lui avait demandé de poursuivre cette grossesse. Il se montrait donc extrêmement gentil avec elle.

Avril:

"Le 4e mois est une période de grand développement pour votre bébé. Ses cheveux et ses ongles commencent à pousser. Il se couvre d'un fin duvet, appelé lanugo et d'un enduit, appelé vernix caseosa. Ce vernis protège la peau de votre futur bébé du liquide amniotique. Ses organes continuent à se développer. A la 17 eme semaine, le fœtus mesure 19 cm et pèse 200 g." Lu House. Lisa et lui était allongé sur le canapé et House s'était dit que si Cuddy en apprenait plus sur son fœtus peut-être qu'elle finirait par ne plus avoir peur. Il avait donc acheté un de ces gros livre qui explique la grossesse pas à pas avec des images d'éhcographie et fœtus au différent stade de la grossesse. Sur la photo de la page d'en face il y avait justement un gros plan sur une échographie.

"C'est quoi ?" les coupa Rachel en montrant le livre du doigt. Elle arrivait du couloir en pyjamas un doudou à la mains, elle avait certainement dû être réveillé par le bruit de la pluie battante qu'il y avait dehors. Ils n'avait pas encore parlé de ce bébé à Rachel, tout bêtement parce qu'ils ne savaient pas comment s'y prendre, comment aborder le sujet. Visiblement elle venait de le faire pour eux. Cuddy et House s'installèrent correctement sur le canapé pour faire de la place à Rachel entre eux. Cuddy lui posa le livre sur les genoux pour qu'elle puisse voir par elle-même.

"C'est un bébé"

"Un bébé?" Rachel regardait l'image, ça ne ressemblait en rien aux photos de bébé qu'elle pouvait connaitre.

"C'est un bébé avant qu'il naisse. Quand il est encore dans le ventre de sa maman"

"Oh" Rachel essayait de comprendre, mais ce n'était pas facile d'imaginer ce genre de chose son âge.

"Et maman à un bébé comme ça dans son ventre" Essaya d'expliquer Cuddy, pas trop certaine si Rachel allait comprendre. Rachel sonda un instant le ventre de sa mère puis reportant son attention à nouveau sur l'échographie du livre.

" Ben Il est pas beau!" S'exclama-t-elle alors. Ce qui fît bien rire les deux adultes.

"Chérie, tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ?"

"Non" Avoua Rachel, toujours perturbé par ce fœtus pas très joli.

"Ok regarde" Cuddy repris le livre au début. "Qu'est-ce que tu vois là ?" Demanda-t-elle en pointant l'image d'un couple.

"Une maman et un papa !"

"Bien, et qu'est-ce qu'ils fond ?"

"Des bisous!" S'exclama encore Rachel

"Excatement" Cuddy passa habilement les pages qui parlait de la fécondation, elle ne voulait pas traumatiser sa fille toute suite. House lui regardait ce que faisait Cuddy, il voyait ce qu'elle voulait faire mais il ne savait pas trop comment prendre part à la discussions. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Alors il laissa faire.

"Et House et moi on se fait aussi des bisous n'est-ce pas ?" Demanda encore Cuddy

"Tout le temps !" Répondit la petite fille.

"Et bien… quand deux adultes s'aiment beaucoup, ils se fond des bisous, des câlins…" Cuddy ne savait pas trop quoi dire, Rachel avait à peine 3 ans et demi et ne comprendrait pas tout il fallait simplifier à l'extrême mais même pour un médecin ce n'était pas vraiment évident. "Le papa a des graines, qu'il met dans le ventre de la maman et un bébé se forme"

"Pourquoi ?" Cuddy souffla la question qui lui faisait plus peur était surtout 'comment' mais heureusement ce n'est pas ce qui avant l'air d'inquiéter sa fille.

"Parce qu'ils s'aiment et qu'un bébé c'est mignon" Cuddy tournait lentement les pages du livres pour montrer à Rachel l'évolution. " Et tu vois le bébé , grossit un peu plus chaque jour et quand il sera prêt il sortira" Conclu Cuddy devant l'image de la famille sur un lit d'hôpital.

"Moi aussi j'étais dans ton ventre?" Demanda Rachel. Aie, mauvaise question. Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait répondre ? Elle ne pouvait pas mentir à sa fille mais elle ne savait pas si Rachel pouvait comprendre ce genre de chose. Elle regarda House pour trouver une réponse. Il hocha positivement la tête pour répondre à sa question muette.

"Vas-y, elle comprendra" dit-il simplement.

"Ok, Rachel vient" Elle posa le livre sur la table basse et prit sa fille sur ses genoux.

"Tu sais que maman t'aime beaucoup n'est-ce pas?" La petite fille hocha la tête positivement.

"Bien . Toi tu étais dans le ventre d'une autre maman"

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que je pouvais pas avoir d'enfant, j'avais pas trouvé de papa" Expliqua Cuddy pour faire simple. 'Utérus hostile' ne faisait certainement pas parti du vocabulaire d'une petite fille de son âge.

"Ta maman était malade c'est House et moi qui nous sommes occupé d'elle. Mais elle était vraiment trop malade et toi tu étais encore un tout petit bébé qui venait de sortir de son ventre. Alors je lui ai demandé si je pouvais m'occuper de toi. Elle a accepté et quelque jours après elle est morte"

"Et mon papa?" Demanda la petite fille un peu perdue dans cette histoire.

"IL était trop jeune pour s'occuper de toi tout seul, il allait encore au Lycée. Il était aussi d'accord pour que je sois ta maman"

"Alors t'es pas une vraie maman ?" Demanda encore Rachel en se mettant à pleurer, c'est là que House prit la parole.

"Rachel, regarde moi. Qui te donne à manger ?" Rachel désigna Cuddy du doigt

"Qui est-ce qui t'aide à t'habiller ?" Rachel montra encore Cuddy

"Qui est-ce qui te lit des histoires ?" Encore une fois Cuddy fût désignée

"Qui te console quand tu pleures ?" Rachel pointa à nouveau Cuddy

"Qui est-ce qui joue avec toi ?" La petite fille montra encore sa maman

"Qui est-ce qui te fait des bisous ?" Encore une fois Rachel répondit par un geste désignant sa mère.

"Tu vois c'est elle ta maman. Une maman c'est quelqu'un qui s'occupe de toi et qui t'aime. Peut-importe si tu étais dans son ventre où non. Et ta maman est la meilleure des mamans n'est-ce pas ?"

Rachel acquiesça et se lova contre sa maman. Cuddy l'entoura de ses bras pour la serer un peu plus contre elle.

"Merci House" Sur ce coup là , House venait de la sauver. Elle n'aurait jamais su quoi répondre. " Donc Rachel tu es d'accord d'être la grand-sœur de ce bébé?"

"Il faut faire quoi ?"

"il faut que tu joue avec lui, que tu veille sur lui, que tu lui donne des conseils et que tu lui apprenne aussi à faire quelques bêtises "

"Ca je sais faire!" S'exclama Rachel en entendant le dernier mot ses larmes ayant définitivement disparue, maintenant que House l'avait rassuré.

"Oui, ça je me doute" Se moqua Cuddy.

"Mais maman, pourquoi ton ventre il est pas gros comme celui de la maman de Lynn?" La maman de la meilleure amie de Rachel attendait des jumeaux alors c'est vrai qu'elle avait vite prit des rondeurs. IL était vrai aussi que Cuddy faisait tout pour cacher son ventre, qui pourtant n'était pas spécialement gros pour un 4 eme mois de grossesse.

"Il faut du temps, le bébé il est encore petit. Mais regarde on le voit un peu" Cuddy se leva, se mit de profil, leva un peu son t-shirt et plaça ses mains de part et d'autre de son ventre pour faire ressortir la petite bosse qui commençait sérieusement à se montrer. "Là tu le voit ?" Cuddy s'arrêta et baissa les yeux sur son ventre c'est la première fois depuis le début de sa grossesse qu'elle le touchait vraiment, qu'elle le touchait en étant fière de le montrer. Elle resta à instant comme ça, à regarder ses mains parcourir son ventre, c'était comme si d'un coup elle était seule au monde, juste elle et le bébé. C'était comme si elle le découvrait à nouveau, d'une autre façon, ,comme si elle prenait tout juste conscience qu'il y avait un petit être à l'intérieur.

"Il sera parfait" Annonça le diagnosticien comme si il savait à quoi sa compagne était en train de penser. Cuddy releva la tête et lui sourit.

Depuis le début de la grossesse de Cuddy, quand House allait se coucher soit Cuddy dormait déjà soit elle lisait ou était sur l'ordinateur mais jamais elle n'avais accordé d'importance à son état. Ce soir là quand House alla se coucher il fût surpris de trouver Cuddy toujours en pleine admiration devant son ventre. Ses mains de quittaient plus la petite bosse de son estomac comme pour rattraper les derniers moi, elle le caressait encore et encore. Elle le redécouvrait, elle n'en n'avait plus peur, elle n'était plus angoissée, elle était bien. Parfaitement bien. House s'allongea à ses côtés et joignit ses mains aux siennes. Ca faisait 4 mois qu'il attendait une réaction comme cela de la part de Cuddy.

Quelques heures plus tard alors qu'il dormait profondément, il fût réveillé par Cuddy.

"House !House! Réveille-toi!"

"Quoi ?" Grogna-t-il

"Il a bougé ! Il a bougé"

"Quoi ? t'es sûr ?" Cette fois House était vraiment réveillé, Cuddy attrapa sa mains pour la poser elle-même là ou elle avait senti le bébé s'agiter.

"Là tu sens ?"

"Ben non" House était un peu déçu il ne sentait pas grand-chose.

"Mais si là !" Répondit Cuddy en bougeant la main de House là ou elle venait de le sentir à nouveau.

"Tu sais il faut que ça passe la couche de graisse avant que je puisse le sentir moi" Se moqua House.

"Hey!" Râla Cuddy, mais uniquement pour la forme en réalité elle était trop contente que pour ce mettre en colère. Cuddy poussa un peu plus la main de House sur son ventre et à se moment là le bébé donna un coup légèrement plus fort.

"Oh ça y est ! J'ai senti !" S'exclama House comme un enfant. Il passèrent une partie du reste de la nuit à suivre les mouvements du bébé.


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou :)

Nous revoilà comme promis hier pour le deuxième chapitre.

J'ai lu toutes vos gentilles reviews, mais vu que je poste à nouveaux ce soir je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y répondre. Ceci dit un grand merci! Elles me font toujours très plaisir. Donc Mandie, CoolMHouse, Sagmig et un autre Guest un grand merci :D

J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours autant. Bonne lecture et à demain pour le dernier chapitre !

Ciao ;)

* * *

Mai:

Au cinquième moi Cuddy vivait enfin sa grossesse à fond. Cette fois c'est elle qui avait prit l'initiative du rendez-vous chez le gynécologue et elle faisait sentir à Rachel et House tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. On entend souvent parler de ces femmes avec un déni de grossesse dont le ventre ne grossissait pas temps qu'elle n'en n'avait pas prit conscience. C'était un peu ce qui était arrivé à Cuddy, bien sûr elle n'était pas dans le déni, mais à partir du moment ou elle avait vraiment accepté sa grossesse son ventre avait très vite augmenté. Autant au 4 eme mois sont ventre était à peine visible au aurait pu croire qu'elle avait juste trop mangé, autant maintenant en ce début de 5 eme mois, il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible. Elle avait prit beaucoup de rondeur d'un coup et maintenant elle en était fière.

Rachel n'avait pas école aujourd'hui, son institutrice était malade. Cuddy aurait pu laisser Rachel à la garderie de l'école mais elle avait décider de prendre congé pour rester avec la petite fille. House lui était parti travailler mais vers 14 heure il avait trouvé ça injuste d'être le seul de la famille à bosser. Il était donc rentrer à la villa. C'est Rachel qui l'accueilli quand il entra.

"House !" Rachel lui attrapa les jambes.

"Hey! Salut microbe. Où est ta mère ?"

"Dans la salle de bains, elle m'a dit de regarder un dessin animé et qu'elle reviendrais après, mais elle est pas revenu et mon dessin animé il est fini !" Se plaignit la petite fille. House lâcha la petite fille pour se rendre le plus vite qu'il pouvait jusqu'à la salle de bain.

"Cuddy ! Cuddy tu es la dedans ?"

"Oui" Oh purée, le cœur de House avait manqué de s'arrêter pendant les 3 secondes durant lesquelles elle n'avait pas répondu. "Je peux entrer ?"

"Oui" Il poussa la porte et trouva Cuddy assise par terre le long de la baignoire les mains autour de son ventre.

"Ca ne va pas ?"

"J'ai mal au ventre"

"Beaucoup ?" S'inquiéta-t-il

"Ca fait comme des contractions"

"Cuddy tu n'es qu'a 5 mois"

"Je sais oui ! Et ça n'augmente pas et se rapproche pas mais ça fait mal."

"Tu penses pas que c'est des contractions de Braxton Hicks ?" Demanda-t-il , c'est contraction arrivaient souvent faire le cinquième mois et n'était pas grave, généralement elles ne duraient que quelque heure et la majorité des femmes de les ressentait pas.

"Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Mais j'ai mal House"

"C'est pas en restant assise par terre que ça ira mieux, aller debout" il lui tendit ses mains pour l'aider à la lever "Si c'est bien ça, faire quelque aller/retour dans le couloir les fera partir. Viens" Ils firent quelques fois le trajet et effectivement la douleur diminua.

"Tu ne veux pas avancer ton rendez-vous chez le gynéco, juste pour être sûr" Demanda House

"Je pense que c'est un bonne idée"

Ils purent avoir un rendez-vous l'après midi même. Dans la voiture c'était un vrai débat pour le sexe du bébé. Cuddy voulait une fille et House un garçon.

"Et toi chérie ? Tu préfère un frère ou une sœur ?" Demanda Cuddy en s'adressant à Rachel qui était assise à l'arrière.

"Un frère ! " Répondit-elle à la surprise générale.

"Pourquoi un garçon ?" S'étonna House.

"Parce que comme ça il jouera avec ses camions et pas avec mes poupées. Et il pourra me défendre contre les autres garçons."

"Une fille c'est bien aussi tu sais ? Tu pourrais m'aider à la coiffer à l'habiller…" Cuddy essayait de rallier Rachel à son point de vue.

"Je sais pas, je vais y réfléchir" Annonça la petite fille en imitant l'expression de sa maman quand cette dernière était au téléphone ou qu'elle parlait à quelqu'un d'important.

Une fois au cabinet, le médecin fît à nouveau un bilan de santé de la futur maman et l'invita à s'allonger sur la table. House s'assit à côté d'elle et prit Rachel sur les genoux.

"Bien commençons" Annonça le Dr Henry. "Votre bébé mesure maintenant 26 cm et pèse 500 g. C'est très bien. Attendez, je vais vous faire écouter son coeur " La gynécologue appuya sur un bouton et le doux son du rythme cardiaque du bébé rempli la pièce. Cuddy songea qu'elle ne pourrait jamais plus oublier ce son tellement il était magnifique.

"Vous pouvez pas en faire un enregistrement MP3?" Demanda Cuddy en ne blaguant qu'a moitié.

"Malheureusement ce n'est pas encore possible. Mais à ce stade en posant votre stéthoscope sur votre ventre vous pourrez l'entendre sans problème."

"Vous voulez savoir le sexe ?"

"Oui !" S'exclama Rachel

"Et tu veux quoi toi jeune fille ? Une sœur ?"

"Non moi je veux un frère !"

"Ok alors regardons ça…" La gynécologue se reconcentra sur l'écran "Désolée de vous décevoir mais c'est une petite fille!"

"Je le savais ! J'aurais dû parier avec toi !" S'exclama Cuddy à l'attention de House.

"Ok, bien joué" Céda-t-il vaincu. Alors que Cuddy avait reporté son attention sur l'écran et son bébé House lui déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

Cette après midi là, comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait une après midi de libre, Cuddy fît la sieste. Sa grossesse et son rythmes de travail la semaine la fatiguait beaucoup. Elle fût réveillé par une sensation de froid sur son ventre. Et fût surprise de trouver House et Rachel à ses côtés avec chacun un stéthoscope pausé sur son ventre.

"Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?" Demanda-t-elle

"On écoute le bébé" Répondit House

"Je me sens un peu comme une bête de foire là" Se plaignit la futur maman.

"Chuuuuut ! J'entend plus rien!" Se plaignit la petite fille. Cuddy voulu réprimander la petite fille et les faire tout les deux sortir de la chambre mais quand House lui tendit un autre stéthoscope elle ne pu résister et le posa à son tour sur son ventre.

Juin:

"Hors de question !"

"Aller s'il te plait House"

"Non mais tu m'as vu ? J'ai une tête à faire ça sérieusement ?"

"House aller ! C'est toi qui a absolument voulu garder ce bébé, alors maintenant tu dois le faire !" Argumenta Cuddy.

"Ben justement tu devrais me remercier en ne m'obligeant pas à faire un truc aussi ridicule!"

"S'il te plait c'est juste une photo pour annoncer ma grossesse à la famille, c'est pas grand-chose, s'il te plait."

"Non, non et … Laisse moi réfléchir ...NON" Se borna House.

"C'est soit la photo soit on va passer le week-end prochain chez ta mère, et le suivant chez la mienne"

"Ok, où est l'appareil photo ?" Céda House soudain plein d'enthousiasme. Arlène allait les tuer de faire un bébé hors mariage et sa mère à lui serait tellement contente qu'elle en ferait une syncope. Fallait mieux pour sa santé mentale qu'il reste loin d'elles.

C'est Cuddy qui avait trouvé cette idée dans une revue et elle avait trouvé ça trop mignon, elle avait immédiatement eu envie de faire la même chose. Pour la photo Cuddy portait un legging et une brassière noire, Rachel aussi et House lui ne portait qu'un jeans. Sur son ventre Cuddy avait écrit " bébé" , sur celui de Rachel "Jus de pomme" et sur celui de House "Bière" . Elle plaça Rachel sur un petit tabouret à la droite de House et cadra l'appareil pour qu'on ne voit que leurs torses, elle enclencha ensuite le retardateur et alla se mettre à la droite de Rachel. Ainsi sur la photo on pouvait voir le ventre de Cuddy et ses mains placé autour , Rachel qui avait gonflé le ventre et placé ses mains comme celle de sa mère et enfin le torses de House. Heureusement pour lui cette photo ne nécessitait pas qu'il fasse un sourire ou ce genre de truc. Lisa transféra la photo sur son ordinateur, la changea en noir et blanc et contente du résultat et l'envoya à l'imprimerie. Elle en fît faire plusieurs exemplaire, un pour sa mère et celle de House, un pour sa sœur, un pour Wilson, un pour mettre sur son bureau à elle, quelques uns pour des cousines ou amies et elle en commanda une en plus grande, qu'elle pourrait ensuite faire encadrer pour mettre dans la chambre du bébé.

Deux semaines plus tard, un dimanche matin, c'est la sonnerie de son téléphone portable qui réveilla House.

"Allo ?"

"Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu !" Entendît-il de à l'autre bout du fil, il en déduit que sa mère venait d'aller chercher le courrier.

"Bonjour à toi aussi maman, je vais très bien et toi comment vas-tu ?" Ironisa-t-il

"Oh on s'en fiche ! Raconte moi tout Greg !"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?"

"Qui est cette jeune femme ? Et cette petite fille ? Et de combien de mois est-elle enceinte ? C'est une fille ou un garçon ? Vous avez déjà un prénom? Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ? Vous allez vous marier ?"

"Alors dans l'ordre: C'est Lisa Cuddy ma boss. Rachel est sa petite fille, elle a presque 4 ans maintenant. Lisa est enceinte de 6 mois. C'est une fille. On a pas encore de prénom. On est ensemble depuis 1 an et demi. Et non on ne va pas se marier"

"Dr Cuddy ? La gentille jeune femme que j'ai eu au téléphone à l'enterrement de ton père ? Mais tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais avec elle !"

" Exactement. Je ne te l'ai pas dit ? Oh ça à du me sortir de la tête" Répondit House innocemment alors qu'en réalité c'était voulu. Il n'avait pas voulu que sa mère soit déçue si ça venait à casser. Elle avait été tellement déçue quand Stacy l'avait quittée.

"Je suis tellement contente pout toi Greg !"

"Moi aussi maman."

"Tu m'appellera à la naissance ?"

"Oui maman, je suis même certain qui Wilson acceptera que tu dormes dans la chambre d'ami quelques jours" Il savait qu'il serait fière de montrer à sa mère qu'il n'était pas complètement le salop asocial dont il avait la réputation. Il voulait que pour une fois sa mère soit fière de lui.

"Oh ! Ca serait super! Merci Greg"

"De rien, mais maman tu sais qu'il n'est que 8h30 et qu'on est dimanche matin" C'est quasiment le milieu de la nuit pour lui là.

"Oh ! Pardon excuse moi! Mais j'était tellement contente!"

"Pas grave. Mais laisse moi me rendormir maintenant"

"Oui. Et félicitation Greg"

"Merci"

"Tu embrassera Lisa, la petit fille et ce bébé pour moi ?"

"Oui. Au revoir maman" Nom de dieu elle allait jamais raccrocher le téléphone ou quoi ?

"Au revoir. Et Greg ?"

"Quoi encore" Soupira-t-il

"Tu sera un très bon père, j'en suis certaine"

"Merci maman" Dit-il sincèrement. Avant de raccrocher et d'enfin pouvoir ce rendormir.

Arlène par contre fût beaucoup moins enthousiaste à ce sujet. Heureusement pour House il était avec Wilson et c'est Cuddy qui décrocha le téléphone.

"Allo ?"

"Lisa! Dis moi Lisa j'ai rêvé où je viens de recevoir un faire-part de grossesse avec ton nom?"

"Non maman, tu ne rêves pas" Répondit fièrement Cuddy

"Et tu as attendu, à en juger par la taille de ton ventre, 5 mois pour me le dire ?"

"6 en réalité. " Répondit Cuddy en caressant son ventre, sans ce rendre compte qu'elle venait de s'enfoncer.

"6 mois ! 6 mois ! Mais jamais en 6 mois tu t'es dis que tu devrais prévenir ta mère ?"

"Maman j'ai eu un premier trimestre … difficile et après j'étais occupé j'ai pas eu le temps"

"Pas eu le temps pour un coup de téléphone bien sûr " Ironisa Arlène. " Et c'est quand le mariage ?"

"Le quoi ?"

"Le mariage. Je veux bien croire que ton asocial de médecin est un crétin mais pas au point de te laisser accoucher de son bébé hors mariage"

"Maman, House et moi on va pas ce marier"

"J'y crois pas vous êtes irrécupérable. Il s'appel Greg, et tu devrais l'appeler papa et Rachel aussi. Tu ne veux pas que les premiers mon ton bébé soient 'House' ou 'Cuddy' quand même ?"

"Maman, Rachel ne va pas appeler House 'papa' et moi encore moins. Et si ça t'intéresse c'est une petite fille, elle va bien et moi aussi. Merci de t'inquiéter" S'énerva Cuddy.

"Si bien sûr que ça m'intéresse Lisa, tu penses bien. Mais tu devrais quand même respecter certaines priorités."

"Maman, mes priorités c'est mener cette grossesse à terme, avec House avec moi et sans en exclure Rachel. Le reste on verra plus tard. Parce que tout ça c'est déjà beaucoup pour moi." Répondit Cuddy au bord de l'énervement, en temps normal Cuddy pouvait passer des heures à se prendre la tête avec Arlène mais là avec toutes ces hormones, la moindre petite chose la contrariait et alors plus rien n'allait autour d'elle.

"Ok, très bien je viendrais t'embêter avec ça après la naissance" Céda Arlène.

"Merci"

"Alors raconte moi "

"Quoi"

"Ben la grossesse, comment tu l'as découvert tout ça" Précisa Arlène

"Ca t'intéresse ?" S'étonna Cuddy.

"Ma fille ainée va avoir un bébé, et enfin fonder une famille plus ou moins correcte alors oui ça m'intéresse" Cuddy songea que si Arlène si intéressait c'était parce que elle rentrait enfin dans son modèle de mère parfaite, mais tant pis elle était trop contente d'en parler. Elle passa encore une heure à parler avec sa mère de sa grossesse. Au final l'annonce c'était plutôt bien passée.

Juillet:

Quand House rentra du travail cette après midi là, il trouva Cuddy devant la télé. Depuis le début de son septième mois elle avait réduit sa cadence de travail, elle avait trop peur que ça nuise au bébé. Au grand étonnement de House, Cuddy regardait un dessin animé. Elle riait devant un dessin animé ? Il s'approcha non en fait elle pleurait devant un dessin animé. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, la faisant sursauter, elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

"Cuddy ? Ca va pas ?"

"Si, si "

"Mais enfin, tu pleures …"

"C'est ce fichu dessin animé !"

"Attend, attend ! Tu pleures à cause d'un dessin animé pour enfant ? Même Rachel elle rigole devant !" Se moqua House.

"Mais c'est ce petit ours ! Il voulait jouer mais personne n'avait le temps de jouer avec lui … alors … alors il était tout seul" Cuddy se remit à pleurer de plus belle.

"Cuddy ! C'est le petit ours brun ! C'est pas un film dramatique ! Et a la fin de l'épisode il ira jouer avec une dizaine d'autres gamin. Faut pas pleurer pour ça !" House se retenait de ne pas rire pour une pas énerver encore plus sa compagne.

"Mais il était tellement triste ! "

"Cuddy, c'est un dessin animé ! Le petit ours il existe pas en vrai tu sais ?"

"Je sais mais… mais il était tout seul!" Continuait Cuddy.

"Ok, je sais que c'est la faute des hormones alors je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas me moquer de toi mais faut que tu y mette du tiens Cuddles" Elle le frappa sur le torse.

"Te moque pas et prend moi dans tes bras !" Exigea-t-elle , il la dévisagea un moment, il devait la consoler pour un dessin animé ? Puis il céda

"Ok, mais t'as de la chance d'être enceinte, une fois l'autre mini-Cuddy expulsée je ferais plus ça !"

"Si tu le fera" Assura Cuddy , au bout de quelque minutes à se blottir contre lui, elle releva la tête "House ?"

"Oui ?"

"Tu veux pas aller me chercher du pain et du fromage s'il te plait ?"

"Cuddy, il est 3 heure de l'après midi."

"Oh aller s'il te plait. Avec du piment dessus s'il te plait House!" Le piment, Cuddy détestait ça en temps normal. Mais depuis le début de sa grossesse elle en mangeait tout le temps. Elle croquait dans des piments rouge comme dans des cacahuètes, et ça ne l'a brûlait même pas. Elle en rajoutait sur n'importe quel plat même sur ses desserts, ce qui dégouttait House.

"Cuddy, il est 3 heure et toi tu veux te faire un sandwich fromage et piment ?"

"Ben pourquoi pas ? Aller s'il te plait va me le chercher ! Sinon je me remet à pleurer !"

"Ok ça va, calme tes hormones. J'y vais" House détestait quand elle pleurait, en majorité parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire pour la consoler alors ça le mettait mal à l'aise.

House revint quelque instant plus tard avec le sandwich dans une mains et le livre de bébé dans l'autre mains.

"Pourquoi tu as prit le livre ? "

"Je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je note quelque part que 'petit ours brun' te faisait plus pleurer que Titanic" Dit il en rigolant

"House !"

"Quoi ? Notre fille doit savoir ça ! Ca pourra lui servir un jour !"

"Tu es censé être de mon côté. " Signala Cuddy

"Quoi ? Je donne des conseils à ma fille. Je pensais que tu ne m'en voudrais pas pour ça"

"Je m'en fou, je lui raconterais que tu lui parlais la nuit quand tu pensais que je dormais"

"Quoi ? Mais je fais pas ça !" Essaya de se défendre House.

"House quand tu lui parle elle bouge et elle me réveil. Je fais juste semblant de dormir pour t'écouter lui raconter a quel point tu aimes sa maman" Révéla Cuddy en riant.

"Tu n'es qu'une sale manipulatrice !"

Août:

House était tranquillement allongé dans son lit en train de lire une revue médicale quand Cuddy arriva avec un paquet de livre sous le bras.

"Oh non ! Pas encore un test sur les bébés" Se plaignit House" Je te jure que je confondrais plus jamais la température de la pièce et celle de l'eau du bain" En effet depuis quelque temps Cuddy gavait House de connaissance sur les bébé pour être certaines qu'ils étaient prêt. House avait surtout l'impression d'être prêt pour une dissertation.

"Mais non idiot ! J'en suis à 8 mois de grossesse, il serait temps qu'on se décide pour un prénom."

"Quoi il y a un problème avec 'mini-Cuddy' ? C'était pourtant un joli prénom" Se plaignit faussement House.

"techniquement Rachel est une 'mini-Cuddy' , ce bébé est plutôt une 'mini-Cuddy/House' et tu ne trouve pas que ça fait un peu long pour une seul bébé ?"

"Je suppose alors que les prénoms composé sont interdit aussi ?"

"Hors de question" Confirma Cuddy "Attend , tu avais déjà réfléchi à des prénoms ?"

"Ben j'aimais bien Emy-Rose"

"On dirait un nom de prostitué ! Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Mary ?"

"Premièrement tu serais étonnée du nombre de prostitué qui s'appelle Mary et deuxièmement t'as pas un peu plus d'imagination ?"

"Ok, pas de prénom classique j'ai compris, Maya ?"

"Ma fille n'est pas une abeille ! Angelina ?"

"Pas de prénom d'actrice s'il te plait, Julie ?"

"Lisa, Ta sœur s'appelle Julia. On va pas appeler notre fille Julie !" House prit un des livres que Cuddy avait posé sur le lit et commença à le feuilleter.

"Cannelle ?" Proposa Cuddy

"Bon je sais qu'elle t'empêche de dormir sur le ventre en ce moment mais c'est pas une raison pour la détester !"

"Laura ?"

"Non, tu savais que Rachel voulais dire 'brebis' en fait ?" Coupa House le nez dans le livre de prénoms

"Oui"

"Alors pourquoi tu l'as appelé comme ça ?"

"C'est pas moi c'est Natalie, elle était fan de Friends"

"Et tu as laissé faire ? "

"C'est un joli prénom et elle me donnait son bébé je pouvais bien faire ça en échange"

"Je t'ai donné mon sperme et j'aime bien 'prescription passion' on peut appeler notre fille Brandy ?"

"A la différence que Brandy n'est pas un joli prénom House. Je veux un prénom qui veuille dire quelque chose. Pas juste quelque chose qui sonne bien."

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu penses de Erin ?"

"Erin?"

"Ce prénom est pour les filles directes, franches, ambitieuse, dynamique et autoritaire." Lu House " Je suis certain que Lisa doit avoir les mêmes caractéristiques" Aux yeux de House ces adjectifs était justement ce qu'il aimait chez Cuddy. "Tu en penses quoi ?"

"Erin House. J'aime bien. C'est joli, je pense que ça sera parfait. Merci House. " Le diagnosticien lui sourit puis se pencha pour l'embrasser tout en caressant son ventre.

La dernière échographie ne montra rien d'anormal, tout était même parfais. Cuddy n'en revenait pas, elle allait mener sa grossesse à terme, sans soucis majeur, son bébé serait parfais. Et House aussi était parfais, elle ne regrettait pas de ne pas avoir eu le courage d'être son donneur quelques années plutôt parce que c'était beaucoup mieux comme ça, ensemble. Sans House elle ne serait jamais aller jusqu'au bout de cette grossesse c'était certain.


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou :)

Et voilà le dernier chapitre ! Un peu plus court que les autres je vous l'accorde mais c'était le déroulement de la grossesse en elle même qui m'intéressait le plus.

Je vous remercie encore une fois pour vos reviews, Jeanne,bebehuddy,Lenaoar, CoolMouse (Vraiment tu connaissais pas Erin ? Je me suis cassé la tête sur l'orthographe, Erine ou Erin ? #OuiMesQuestionsSontExistentielles xD), et Mandie (Oui aujourd'hui tu seras dernière... Ca t'apprendra à te la péter ;P) Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir y répondre personnellement mais postant chaque soir c'était un peu short.

Enfin bref, bonne lecture.

Et à plus pour une nouvelle fiction (Même si je ne sais pas encore quoi ^^)

Ciao ;)

* * *

Septembre:

Cuddy avait sentie les contractions dès le matin en se levant, mais elle était encore très éloigné et tant que la poche des eaux n'était pas percé ça ne serait à rien de s'énerver. House était parti à l'hôpital et elle décida que pour le moment ce n'était pas la peine de lui demander de rentrer. Elle prit un petit déjeuner, puis se fît couler un bain. Elle resta dans l'eu chaude un bon moment tout en massant son ventre.

Les contractions étaient de plus en plus rapprochées mais toujours pas de travail. Mais plus ça allait, plus la douleur devenait intense. Au bout d'un moment n'en pouvant plus elle décida d'appeler House. En l'attendant elle faisait des aller et retour dans le couloir en soufflant comme on avait pu lui apprendre au cours de préparation à l'accouchement. C'est pile au moment ou House entra que Cuddy, toujours en plein milieu du couloir perdit les eaux.

"Je vois que toi et ta fille avez un timing parfais !" Blagua Cuddy.

"Ca c'est le talent ! Je t'expliquerais une autre fois quand on aura 5 minutes" Répondit House quand même légèrement tendu.

"Mes affaires sont devant la porte il n'y a qu'a les mettre dans la voiture." House s'exécuta puis revint chercher Cuddy pour la soutenir jusqu'à la voiture. Il avait déjà demandé à Wilson de préparer une chambre individuelle pour la doyenne et quand ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital tout était prêt.

"Vous êtes à 2 centimètres" Déclara le gynécologue de l'hôpital je repasse d'ici une heure.

"Tu devrais peut-être appeler ta mère" Suggéra Cuddy. Blythe habitait loin à plusieurs heures de train de Princeton si elle voulait être là , il fallait la prévenir tôt. C'est ce que House fît, mais ils attendirent un peu avant de prévenir Arlène. Un accouchement était déjà assez pénible comme ça.

C'était la première grossesse de Cuddy et dans ces cas là le travail était toujours plus long. Les contractions étaient toujours plus proches et plus douloureuse et pourtant après 4 heures elle n'était dilatée que de 3 centimètres. House lui ne savait pas trop quoi faire pour la soulager. Il acceptait de se faire broyer la mains à chaque contraction, il allait lui chercher de la glace dès qu'elle en voulait, il essaye de la détendre entre deux contractions pourtant rien de tout ça n'avait l'air de soulager la doyenne.

"Qu'est-ce que je peux faire" Demanda-t-il à cours d'idée

"Distrais-moi" "

"Pardon ?"

"Trouve quelque chose, lis moi une histoire, raconte moi un film ou ta dernière soirée avec Wilson, je m'en fou. Fais moi juste oublier que j'ai mal."

"Ok, ok très bien. Imagine que tu es dans un grand champs tout est calme, il y a une rivière qui passe, des oiseaux qui chantent…"

"Ca ne marche pas ça ! Trouve autre chose !" Coupa la doyenne.

"Ok, alors nous sommes tout les deux au lit et je te…"

"Ca non plus House ! Je vais accoucher c'est la dernière chose à laquelle j'ai envie de penser" s'impatienta Cuddy.

"Ok, t'énerve pas ! Alors… Tu es à l'hôpital, dans un de tes tailleurs moulant qui te va parfaitement - Tu n'as plus aucune rondeur de grossesse- tu traverses les couloir comme une la reine des lionne traverse son territoire. Tout le monde se retourne sur ton passage, tu es une doyenne respectée. Les femmes t'admirent, les hommes te veulent, tu es la femme parfaite."

"Oh ça marche… t'arrête pas !" House était un peu vexé que ça soit ça qui marche et pas s'imaginer avec lui mais enfin Cuddy était une femme indépendante et fière il le savait. IL fût quand même couper par le médecin qui venait vérifier l'état de Cuddy.

"6 centimètres, ça devient bon Dr Cuddy!" S'enthousiasma-t-il

" Ca devient bon ! Ça devient bon ! Il est marrant lui ça fait 6 h que je suis dans ce lit !" S'énerva Cuddy qui commençait à être à bout de nerf, "Sort de là ! Sort de là!" Dit-elle en s'adressa à son ventre.

"Tu sais je suis pas sûr que prendre ton air de directrice d'hôpital va l'encourage à sortir. A mon avis tu va lui faire plus peur qu'autre chose " Se moqua House.

"Fait gaffe que je te fasse pas sortir toi aussi! Après tout c'est ta faute si je suis ici. Tu ne me touchera plus jamais ! Plus jamais"

"Quand ce bébé sortira, qu'il sera le portrait de son père et donc le plus beau bébé de la terre, tu voudras recommencer toute suite "

"Dans. Tes. Rêves." Marmonna Cuddy entre ses dents.

Ce n'est que 3 heure après que Cuddy fût emmener en salle de travail. Etrangement House n'avait pas peur, Cuddy allait avoir leur bébé, ça serait peut-être un peu dur à s'adapter mais il était prêt à tout. Il était parfaitement préparé pour cette naissance. Et il était fière de montrer à sa mère et surtout à Cuddy qu'il pouvait y arriver. C'est quand Cuddy poussa pour la première fois qu'il sorti de ses pensées. IL faillait qu'il soit réactif. Il se leva et alla chercher un gang de toilette qu'il humidifia avant de le place sur le front de Cuddy. Il s'était levé sans sa cane, il avait tellement d'adrénaline en ce moment qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir prit trop de vicodin. IL était à son maximum, réactif aux moindres réactions de sa compagne, il lui prenait la main à chaque poussés, épongeait son front entre chaque contraction, lui murmurant des encouragements à l'oreille où l'embrassait sur la tempe. Après une trentaine de minutes de travail, un premier cri se fît enfin entendre. Lisa se lassa retomber sur le lit bout de force, mais heureuse et House se rassit sur la chaise de laquelle il s'était levé pour encourager Cuddy dans sa dernière contraction.

La sage-femme proposa à House de couper le cordon, chose qu'il accepta sans hésiter. Il s'exécuta et prit la petite fille des bras de la sage-femme sans lui demander son avis, pour l'amener lui-même à Cuddy.

-"Félicitation Cuddy" Il déposa la petite fille dans les bras de sa maman et l'embrassa sur le front.

"A toi aussi House" Répondit-elle sans pour autant lever les yeux de sa petite fille. Elle était si jolie, pas encore lavé certes, mais tellement jolie aux yeux des deux parents. Lisa continua d'admirer sa fille en caressant la joue de cette dernière alors que House passait doucement ses doigts sur la plante de ses tout petits pieds .

"Cette petite fille à déjà un prénom ?" Coupa l'infirmière

"Erin" Répondit Cuddy toujours en admiration devant la petite fille.

"Erin Cuddy très bien" Conclu l'infirmière.

"Non, Erin House." Rectifia Cuddy. Elle savait que l'usage était de mettre le nom de la mère à la maternité quand le couple n'était pas marié. Mais elle tenait à ce que Erin porte le nom de House. Elle ne voulait pas non plus de 'Cuddy-House', elle voulait que Erin porte le nom de son père un point c'est tout. Comme dans la majorité des famille, comme elle portait uniquement le nom de son propre père. De plus sans lui Erin n'aurait même pas vu le jour alors il était normal qu'elle porte son nom. House ne répondit rien mais il était étonnée que Cuddy veuille que le bébé ne porte que son nom à lui. Étonnée mais content. Pour la remercier il 'embrassa délicatement.

"On va aller vérifier l'état de santé de votre petite fille pendant que vous expulsez le placenta" Expliqua la sage-feme. "Après ça , ça sera fini et vous pourrez enfin retourner dans votre chambre vous reposer" House embrassa Cuddy et suivi le médecin qui avait emmené sa fille, premièrement il voulait être certain que tout allait bien pour elle et deuxièmement il n'avait pas trop envie de voir Cuddy expulser le placenta. C'était un médecin, il avait déjà vu ça plusieurs fois là n'était pas la question , mais c'était pas à ça qu'il voulait penser quand il pourrait à nouveau avoir des relations avec elle. Non valait mieux garder une part de mystère. Une fois chose faite Cuddy pu enfin regagner sa chambre.

"Lisa Cuddy, nous sommes le 1 er septembre et je vous présente officiellement Erin House, enfin lavée et en parfaite santé" Annonça House en entrant dans la chambre la petite file endormie dans ses bras. Cuddy tendit les bras pour attraper sa fille.

"Merci House, pour tout. Sans toi je …"

"Chut, je sais" Coupa House, Cuddy se décala pour laisser au diagnosticien assez de place pour s'assoir à ses côtes. Une fois qu'il fût assit elle releva la tête pour l'embrasser. Puis ils reportèrent tout deux leur attention sur le bébé.

C'est quelques plus tard que l'infirmière réveilla à nouveau Cuddy et House, Erin avait besoin d'être nourrie. Cuddy voulait essayer l'allaitement elle savait que avec son rythme de travail c'était peut-être une idée folle, mais elle voulait essayer. L'infirmière expliqua à Cuddy ce qu'il fallait faire, l'aida à placer Erin correctement contre elle mais Erin n'avait pas l'air d'être de cet avis, elle refusait de se mettre à téter. Cuddy avait beau suivre tous les conseils de l'infirmière rien n'y faisait, ce qui était très frustrant pour la jeune maman.

"House ! Elle veut pas prendre mon sein ! Pourquoi elle veut pas ?" Se désespéra-elle

"J'en ai aucune idée mais elle sait pas ce qu'elle rate !" Répliqua House.

"Ce n'est rien, certains bébés sont plus long que d'autre, attendez un peu elle va finir par le faire" Expliqua l'infirmière sans faire attention à la remarque de House. L'infirmière quitta la pièce pour laisser de l'intimité aux parents. Et effectivement quelque minutes après Erin accepta enfin de téter.

"Oh ça y est !" S'exclama Cuddy.

"Et ?" Demanda House

"C'est … bizarre"

"Bizarre comment ?"

"Bizarre. Mais c'est agréable " Répondit Cuddy en reportant son attention sur sa fille.

Le lendemain:

House avait été chercher Rachel , qui avait passée la nuit chez Marina. La petite fille était excitée par la naissance de sa petite sœur et ne tenait plus en place.

"Je sais que le père est censé offrir un cadeau à la mère mais j'ai pas eu le temps . Alors j'amène Rachel" Blagua House en entra dans la chambre avec Rachel dans ses bras.

"Ma fille est très beau cadeau quand même" House déposa Rachel sur le lit au pied de Cuddy qui tenait toujours le nouveau né dans ses bras. Rachel s'avança doucement vers ce nouveau bébé. Elle embrassa d'abord sa maman avant de se pencher sur sa petite sœur.

"Comment elle s'appelle ?"

"Erin… Tu aimes bien ?"

"Oui, c'est joli… Elle est toute petite !" S'exclama Rachel.

"Et oui c'est un bébé Einstein !" Se moqua House. Rachel lui tira la langue et tendit à sa maman le cadeau qu'elle avait elle-même choisi pour Erin. C'était un ours en peluche beige très doux, qui imitait ces vieux teddy bear que l'on peut trouver dans les greniers.

"Il très joli. Merci Rachel. Tu veux lui donner un nom pour Erin ?"

"Avec House on l'a déjà appelé Michel !"

"Michel ?"

"Il a une tête de Michel" Expliqua Rachel sérieusement. "Je peux faire un bisou à Erin ?"

"Bien sur, vas-y" Rachel se pencha pour faire un bisous sur le nez de sa petite sœur. House lutta, il n'allait pas faire ça, il n'allait pas faire ça , ce n'était pas son genre. Oh et puis tant pis, il sortit son téléphone et prit une photo. Il savait que Cuddy aimerait sa photo. On pouvait voir Rachel sur le bord du lit se pencher pour faire un bisou sur le bout du nez d'Erin, et Cuddy un grand sourire aux lèvres regarderais la scène.

House était étonné c'était le jour de sortie de Cuddy et il n'avait toujours pas vu Arlène ou sa propre mère pourtant il savait que cette dernière était en ville depuis la naissance… Limite, il était presque inquiet. C'est accompagné de toutes les femmes Cuddy que House rentra dans la villa.

Toute la petite famille fût surprise de trouver une petite fête dans la maison. IL y avait les 2 grands-mères, la sœur de Cuddy, Wilson et l'équipe de House. De grand banderoles de 'bienvenue' et des dizaines de cadeaux décorait l'appartement. Le bébé passa de bras en bras, les invités étaient tous d'accord cette petite fille ressemblait à Cuddy cependant elle avait les yeux bleu de son père. Aucun doute non plus sur le fait que Erin était à croquer. Et tout le monde était venu les bras plein de cadeau pour cette petite fille.

Blythe avait fait elle-même une couverture pour le berceau, un châle en crochet pour tenir chaud à Erin pendant l'allaitement et elle était tellement contente que son fils trouve enfin chaussure à son pied qu'elle avait aussi offert à Cuddy toute une série de crème bio pour soigner les vergetures et autre problèmes de peau des jeunes maman . Arlène avait préférée un cadeau plus pratique en offrant le siège auto et une écharpe porte bébé ainsi selon elle, Cuddy pourrait porter le bébé à travers tout l'hôpital. La sœur de Cuddy avait acheté des vêtements. Wilson qui avait déjà offert un énorme canard à Rachel pour l'adoption avait décidé de faire de même pour Erin mais cette fois c'était un panda. L'équipe de House avait choisi des cadeaux plus comique, 13 et Forman avait fait faire un body et un bavoir avec écrit à l'avant 'Reste calme ce n'est jamais un lupus'. Chase avait acheté un livre pour House pour 'Papa débutant'. Cameron, qui savait que Cuddy aimait beaucoup le yoga et ce genre de chose, avait investi dans un livre spécialisé dans les massages pour bébé. Et Taub avait prit lui un coffret de sophie la girafe comprenant la fameuse girafe, un doudou, un biberons et un anneau de dentition eux aussi à l'effigie de la célèbre girafe.

Quand enfin après le repas , ils partirent tous, House et Cuddy allèrent coucher Erin. Enfin Cuddy la couchait et House assit dans le rocking chair avec Rachel sur les genoux la regardait faire. IL aimait bien l'idée d'être le seul homme dans cette maison. D'avoir 3 filles avec lui, d'être "l'homme fort" même si c'était très macho. Pour lui c'était un sentiment très agréable de savoir que les 3 femmes Cuddy étaient à lui et comptaient sur lui. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour elles, pour que rien ne leur arrive. Jamais. Il les protégerait toujours. Bien sûr c'était déjà comme ça avant la naissance d'Erin mais il n'était que le 'petit-copain' ça aurait pu se finir n'importe quand. Maintenant avec Erin, il était 'le père', c'était donc définitif. Il ne savait pas si il serait un bon père mais il serait déjà meilleur que le sien, il se l'était promis. Il ne leur ferait jamais de mal, elles étaient beaucoup trop précieuses à ses yeux pour ça. Elles étaient simplement tout pour lui.


End file.
